gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Browne Jones (Charlie Murphy)
In Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, Browne was set in portrayal by Charlie Murphy. 'Character Synopsis' Browne appeared (alongside Wendy Jane and Billy) in the last minute during the opening convoy scene which involved Tony and new Yellow Ranger newcomer AJ Weems getting pursued by a group of Stingwingers preventing them from delivering the warheads made by Chris Donner's company S.T.A.R.K.C.O.R.P. After the Stingwingers - and a mysterious woman that caught Tony's attention - left, Browne and the others bring Tony and AJ to a Power Ranger organization known as PRLG-UNDERGROUND, also known as the Galactic Military Police Defenders academy unit, led by Commander Chalmers . Browne has been in the unit since the then-year 2009 (the year where Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 took place, but was previously in portrayal by Tony Terrell-Smith ). Browne is one of the 5 Rangers that were involved in Trakeena 's ill-fated cases when they first met her at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum . One of the strongest moments Browne has ever encountered as a Power Ranger was when Deviot and Jet Rocket held posession of The Galaxy Book , due to Billy's failure of stopping the evil duo, and merged into one enemy after reading the Keonta Spell, the Rangers tried to stop them while armored with the Lights of Orion and then in a Megazord battle against "Jedeviot" (a almagam of Deviot and Jet Rocket merged into one villain). After the Megazord battle, Browne and the other Rangers and Terra Venture Mark II has entered The Dark Galaxy . Events after Trakeena disappeared throughout most of the film and series, Browne was one of the few Rangers that has been alienated by Tony's delusional lies, which in while Tony was influenced by Trakeena's dark desires while she was away. Due to that, Browne does hardly associate with his leader and so don't the other Rangers. Months later, Browne (along with the other Rangers) has entered yet another challenging battle to destruction, this time it was during the 5-part Shadow Ranger saga storyline " Day of Destruction ". In one scene in part 5, he expressed a lot of sarrow for the team's loss against the Megazord-sized Shadow Ranger during the Megazord battle that took place during an eclipsing darkfall and promises his friends (outside from Tony) that it will not happen again as long as he lives fulfilling his duty as a Ranger. After one more Megazord battle against the Shadow Ranger, who possessed in piloting what was once the Dragonzord that Tommy Oliver piloted when he was the original Green Ranger (in MMPR), the Rangers turn in shock after Tony instructed the Shadow Ranger to demorph and reveal his identity to be Chris Donner, Tony's rival. Terra Venture's time in the Dark Galaxy was running short, as Browne and the others find a way to reverse the Keonta Spell while he was trying to keep Mark II's engine fuels steady. After Terra Venture Mark II escaped the Dark Galaxy, the Rangers engaged in a final battle against Trakeena's risen army while the colony was dying. 'As A Ranger ' 'Qoutes' *"I'm serious mother-fucka don't make me break your damn face! And I mean it!" *"Who the fuck you callin' us? Little kids?" *"Yeah. The more keeps comin' it's gonna get worse. I ain't playin' that shit." *"And you guys think it's a bad thing, but it isn't." *"We're gonna do it. And we're gonna do it as a team, because there's no "I" in team, we can still do it, no matter the cost." *"I'm sorry man but we had enough of your lies. I'm sorry". 'Trivia' *Browne's voice was done by Anthony Marsh, Jr while he was doing the voice impression of the real-life actor. *Has a girlfriend who is currently his ex. *Currently in a relationship with Gwen McQueen . *Has used profanity when frustrated and/or some other reasonings. He likes using cuss words like "Mother-Fucka" and "punk-ass nigga". However, in ''the ''movie for its theatrical cut, most of these cuss words the character uses will be censored and blocked out, because it is innappropriate for younger kids to hear the words on screen (despite Power Rangers being a kids/family show). In a possible "Unrated" Director's Cut version, which never was released but is canceled, the words can be heard. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Character Incarnation Pages